Tempest of Steel
by MarksmanKNG
Summary: The Emperor favours the bold, more so for the Imperial Navy. Based on Battlefleet Gothic - One Shot.


**WARHAMMER 40,000: BATTLEFLEET GOTHIC**

 _ **Tempest of Steel**_

Space has always been interesting for Alexander Crawford. It is the sea of galaxies, hiding treasure troves and dangers alike in its tidal wings. Beyond it is a heraldy of the Immaterium, the space that bends reality and human sanity. Captain Alexander Crawford breathed in from his lho stick. The relaxing fumes coursed within his chest before exhumed to join the recycled air aboard his ship. The wisps of smoke brushed against the green glowing monitor display. It soothed the body as the eyes stared endlessly at the screen. The ears hear the Enginseer and Servitors working in the consoles ahead bark orders in an ear piercing squawk of binary.

Alexander remained impassive as the _Purity of Fire_ continued its mundane duty of patrolling the Gothic Sector. The Dauntless MK 1 Light Cruiser, while a meagre capital ship within the arsenal of the Imperial Navy yet it had served well throughout the centuries. It was old for a ship, surviving battles with various captains working since the previous millennium. It wouldn't be long for it to return to the shipyards for retrofitting or even retirement. He pondered if he or the ship would move on first. He doubt the latter for the ship has been adamant.

Another breath of the stick eased his thoughts on the matter. It will be decided when the time comes. Now, there is duty to be done. The _Purity of Fire_ entered the end of its patrol of the planet called Bhein Morr. It would be time to move on to the next planet. He reached for the intercom. "Maurius, how are the currents in the warp?"

Maurius Devinkos, the Purity's navigator paused before a reply. "It is unusual Captain."

The paused intrigued the Captain for his Navigator is rarely surprised especially from his centuries of experience. "Explain."

The navigator iterated. "The currents are calm, unnaturally calm. Never have I seen this before in my service to the Emperor, Captain."

Alexander said as he opened the galactic charts. "Isn't it not supposed to be a good thing? What do you suspect to be the reason?" The historical data of the warp currents provided no answer.

Maurius pondered before he answered. "I believe there is a saying of the calm before the storm?"

Alexander closed his search as he pondered more on the topic. The prospects of a Warp storm is a bad onset. It would deprive of this planet communications and transport, leaving this planet vulnerable to the reaches of the alien xenos. He was interrupted by the Enginseer, chief of engineering. "Captain, I have detected several entries from the Warp at Sector 330,215,911."

The key question came first. "Are they Imperial?"

The answer proved cryptic. "Unknown . They are out of identification range." The suspicions of trouble intensified.

Alexander narrowed his eyes. "Helm, change course to port four zero for intercept." He directed his next order. "Sensors, load a probe and fire at that sector. I want answers yesterday." A sensory probe was launched from the port side of the ship towards the designated area. The captain opened up the planetary map of Bhein Morr. He studied the map as the probe acquired the data he needed. Beyond the planet's gravity well is a small cluster of asteroids to the northern region of the planet's apex. A nebula stood in the way of the southeast. The _Purity of Fire_ was travelling west when the unknowns emerged southwest.

The ship began a slow turn to intercept as results came in minutes later. Sensory officer, Telles reported. "Ten contacts detected at seventy thousand kilometres. Bringing it onto tactical screen." The data travelled to the main display. A series of red triangles arranged in a cluster of V formations. "Three ships are identified as Iconoclast Destroyers. The others are various type of transport classes. They are on a direct course to the planet."

Alexander spat with disgust. "Chaos." He bellowed to his crew. "Sound battle stations and ready all weapons! The enemy shall fear our wrath!" Alarms rang out across the ship. Dozens of thousands of crew answered to the call. Cannon shells metres tall are chambered using large gantries and primed to fire. Enginseers canted rituals to appease the machine spirits as armsmen loaded arms and prepared for boarding actions.

The Captain gave several more commands. "Communications, alert the planet. Astropath, send a warning to Port Maw. This attack must not be kept silent." Bulkheads began to seal as status lights turn green in readiness.

Gunnery Master Everticus, bound to his seat with large black wires reported in the deep voice of the Adeptus Mechanicus. "Macrocannons and lance are ready to fire."

Commissar Graham stepped into the bridge. Dressed in resplendent red of the Commissariat with the Aquila of the Imperium on his breast, the Commissar added to the report. "The armsman are ready to serve, Captain. Damage control teams are in place."

Enginseer Serov reported from his forward station. "The engines are at full power. The machine spirit is ready for battle."

Alexander acknowledged readiness of the ship and leaned back. He slid his back into a round connector feeling the metallic tips slid into his spine. He joined himself with the ship. Tingling sensations coursed along his nerves before turning into a raging fire. He can feel _Purity_ 's growling spirit. Old but feral, hound like and ever hungry for war. He soothed it, bidding that the time for their enemies destruction is soon. It drew its neck back into a purr, ready to pounce.

United with the Purity, he demanded. "Range to targets?"

Sensory heeded the call. "Range approaching sixty thousand kilometres. Captain, enemy transports are deviating course."

Alexander prioritized his targets. "Give me their new heading. We will take the fight to the enemy. Those ships must not be allowed to reach the planet."

"Transport course displayed on main screen." The main tactical view in the bridge's centre displayed two different navigation paths for the Chaos fleet. The _Purity of Fire_ approached the enemy from the northwest. Their cruiser would achieve an intercept with the enemy. The enemy transports, displayed as smaller dots than their counterparts, veered off east to stay as far away from the ensuing battle.

"Helm bring us to port two zero. I want a gun run right into those transports." _Purity of Fire_ swerved gently as it achieved maximum velocity. The lights in the bridge pulsed in the excitement of the ship's machine spirit.

The triangle red dots on the map updated, their arrows swerved slightly to the left. "Chaos destroyers changing course on intercept and accelerating." At present heading, those destroyers would meet at the _Purity's_ right flank. That would put half of Purity's guns within range to the full barrage of theirs.

 _The Emperor favours the bold._ "Maintain course." The Iconoclast Destroyers are armed with macrocannons and torpedoes. Alone, they will not be much threat to a Light cruiser. In multiple packs, their torpedoes can be devastating.

Sensory reported new blips. "Enemy torpedoes detected and approaching. Three salvos and impact in two minutes. "

 _As expected._ Alexander ordered. "Give me the expected torpedo spread."

"Torpedo angle deviation is at ten degrees." At the current range of twenty thousand kilometres, it would spread to hundreds of kilometres apart. _Sloppy._

Sensors added as their range approached maximum gunnery range. "Chaos transports are accelerating."

 _Attempting to make us undershoot them._ He doesn't have much space to work with. Alexander liked the challenge. "New heading; port one five. Aim directly for the last ship at the rear of the convoy. Maximum speed."

Gunnery Master called. "Chaos destroyers have entered gunnery range. Awaiting permission to fire."

Alexander squeezed his fists. "Target the lead destroyer. Fire Starboard Cannons at will. Ready port cannons and Lance battery to fire on my command." The ships nine Macrocannons barked, a salvo of death lunged towards the enemy thousands of kilometres away. Several shells missed but the other struck true. Red fields formed as its shields bear the assault.

Everticus reported. "Lead Destroyer at seventy percent shields."

Serov added. "Enemy destroyers are in range." The ship rumbled slightly. "We have taken fire. Shields are holding at ninety percent. Torpedo impact in one minute. "

The numbers scrolled down as _Purity of Fire_ rapidly closed with the convoy. The captain ordered. "Helm! Kill mains and High energy turn to starboard! Macrocannons on the transport! Lance Battery on the destroyer!" Alexander rose to his feet. "Call within the ship to brace for impact! Prepare for Ramming!"

Warning alarms blared as multiple thrusters installed to the ship's sides came to life, pushing the entire ship to its side. The ship entered neatly in between the torpedoes, dodging the enemy salvo. Its own guns fired, the large lance cannon at the bow firing a large blue beam, striking against the destroyer. A salvo of shells slammed into the transport's shields before the entire bulk of twenty megatonnes of metal crushed the transport to pieces.

Everticus reported. "Enemy transport destroyed! Enemy shields at thirty percent."

Enginseer Serov added. "Shields have taken damage to sixty percent. Minor hull damage."

"High energy turn to starboard one two zero! Then forward maximum speed!" Still coasting on its momentum, the Light cruiser spun on its axis and engaged its main thrusters. It accelerated forward as its guns turned to the transports.

The Purity rumbled as Serov reported. "Enemy Destroyers are attempting to hit our engines."

Telles added his report. "Transports are splitting." The screen displayed both ships splitting left and right towards the planet. Two targets, one ship.

Alexander called his tactical display. "Helm, maintain current course and prepare the Warp Engines for target one. Let me know when it is ready." He directed his next order to his gunner. "Target the transport on the right. Macrocannons to shoot targets of opportunity." Her guns fired again.

"Lead Destroyer destroyed. Second Destroyer at ninety percent." He felt the ship's jubilant nature, almost intoxicating to Alexander.

The ship groaned and rumbled as the machine spirit roared violently. Alexander wrangled it into submission before demanding from his crew. "Where did that shot come from?!"

Data streamed into his tactical uplink. "Captain, impact struck at our starboard stern." "Shields are down to twenty percent." Another rumble, harsher. "Shields down and starboard Hull damage at twenty percent."

Alexander darted his eyes across the tactical map. _The nebula!_ "Launch a probe to scout the nebula! Helm set new heading to starboard three zero. Intercept the second transport!"

A new blip entered the map. "Enemy ship identified! Light Cruiser, Hellbringer class."

Alexander commanded as he recalled the details about it. "Put it on viewscreen." It was named the _Cacophony of Madness._ An orbital assault ship, it wasn't much of a dangerous Light Cruiser.

"I have detected modifications on the enemy cruiser. The _Cacophany_ of Madness is firing a planetary cannon. I advise avoiding getting hit." The ship rumbled again before the machine spirit screamed.

"Redirect shields to stern and starboard. The transports don't have guns worth a damn. Target that transport! I want it dead now!" The lance cannon fired, spearing into the transport's engines. It detonated into multiple shards as Alexander called next. "Readiness for Macrocannons!"

"Reload complete in thirty seconds."

"Helm, kill mains and swing us around to starboard two zero. Engage micro jump!" Emitters along the ship's hull sparked energy as the surrounding material realm is manipulated. Lightning swallowed the ship whole before whisking it away. Right in front of the transport. The lance cannon pierced the shields before the _Purity_ 's sharp bowcleaved through the smaller ship into two halves.

"Transport destroyed. Additional torpedoes detected!"

"How soon?"

"Present course, thirty seconds!"

"Helm, hard to port and main engines to full!" The _Purity_ started speeding as it moved out of the torpedo's way. The guns fired again as _Purity_ turned its side to the enemy.

Everticus reported. "Macrocannons ready in one minute. Destroyer shield down."

"More torpedoes incoming along our course! Intercept in one minute." The torpedoes are projected to intercept their current heading on the main display.

Alexander questioned his sensors. "Telles, probability of impact?"

He didn't like the answer. "Barring no changes, ninety eight point four two nine percent probability of impact."

Having, reached maximum speed, he needed maximum deceleration. "Warn the crew to brace for immediate inertia change!" Alarms rang as he gave his next order "Kill the mains. High energy turn, full one eight zero!"

Serov raised a concern. "Captain, your intended maneuver will eat significant amount of propellant."

His reply is simple. "Use the reserve tanks, every drop of it! They are no good if we are dead!" He got no reply. Alexander felt his stomach lurch under the immense gravity force. "Now Enginseer, All ahead full!" _Purity's_ engines opened up in full, blasting propellant in a torrent of flames. The sensation increased further, pressing him into his seat as the entire ship groaned against its momentum. The bridge rumbled as the machine spirit screeched.

Alexander felt the pressure ease as the _Purity_ decelerated. The cruiser decelerated just enough to avoid hitting the torpedoes. "High energy turn, nine zero to port!" The _Purity_ received a blow along its side before turning to meet its enemy.

"Fire lance cannon!" _Purity_ retaliated, her beam of energy struck through the destroyer. It sheared along the neck of the destroyer, cleaving through before secondary explosions decimated it.

The gunners aim were true. "Target destroyed. One cruiser and destroyer remaining."

Serov added to the Master Gunner's report. "Nacelle tanks are almost empty. We will not be able to perform rapid maneuvers until they are given time to recharge."

It would be hours before they could be fully recharged. Too long for Alexander. "Very well Enginseer, prepare to engage micro warp jump."

The Enginseer wasted no time, inputting calculations for jump. The shields flickered as it took hits. "Where Captain?"

A smile dawned upon the Captain. "Right behind them."

"Incoming teleportarium signatures!" Warning alarms came on as the shields failed. A chunk of Purity's bow was scarred black from white plasma. "We have taken damage from a plasma bomb!"

"Jump!" The ship main screen flashed out before returning to real space. _Purity_ hovered behind both ships, slightly behind. "Fire at will!" Her guns roared, slamming into the vulnerable rear shields, sparking them out.

Alexander wasted no time. "Maximum speed. Put us right between them!" _Purity_ launched forward as all her guns fired onto both targets in a gauntlet. Both Chaos ships returned fire, shattering _Purity's_ shields before striking into the hull. Chunks of her hull sprayed across space as her guns did the same. The smaller ship couldn't absorb the pain a line ship, fragmenting into pieces.

Serov reported. "Captain! We have breaches aboard Deck. Macrocannons one and four inoperable." The ship rumbled several times. "Chaos troops are attempting boarding actions on Deck two to eight."

Commissar Graham turned for the exit. "I am on it."

Everticus had better light. "Chaos Destroyer eliminated. Enemy cruiser engines are damaged. She is slowing down."

Alexander sensed the time is ripe for a kill. "Keep us to the sides. We can deal more punishment than him that way." _Purity_ reached its jaws out as guns traded blow after blow with each other.

Several warning alarms blared out. "Captain, additional enemy reinforcements have arrived." Alexander noted the Telles's pause "Dozens of ships, captain."

Purity's captain knew it would be not a winning battle. "Enginseer, prepare us for a full warp jump! We are no match for them."

Navigator Maurius answered to his call. "Captain, where do you want us to go?"

Purity moved away from the _Cacophany of Madness_ , enduring its retorts in bid to get range. "Set a course to Port Maw. We must warn them of the Chaos incursion at best speed."

Enginseer reported as the ship rumbled, sparks flying from one of the consoles, killing the servitor in place. "Preparing warp engines."

The bridge lights flickered several times as the rumbled got worse. Serov reported the damage. "We are taking multiple ship fire! Multiple hull breachs in Deck Four, Six and Eleven! Multiple fires! Bulkheads sealing!"

 _Purity_ screamed and Alexander held onto it, barely keeping it in check from all the destruction being brought onto it. Everticus reported as more ships emerged from the warp. Ships of all sizes from cruisers to battleships. "Macrocannons two and three are destroyed!" That just halved his firepower!

Alexander grit his teeth as _Purity_ lashed out into his connection. "Redirect all power from weapons to the shields and engines! Hellspawn, send everything, even life support!" Blood dribbled from his nose as Purity lost its lance cannon. Lights went out as emergency batteries took over.

"Auger arrays are being jammed! We have only immediate sensor range!"

The main display the ship showed red damaged areas spreading like a wildfire. "Captain! Gellar fields are becoming unstable. We risk Demonic invasion aboard the ship once we are in the warp!"

Alexander spat blood from his mouth. "Do it! Better to die trying to warn the Imperium than to die a futile battle!"

Telles warned. "Enemy torpedoes spotted! Dozens incoming in thirty seconds!"

"Entering the warp!" The portal between realspace and Immaterium emerged. _Purity,_ smoking from fires along its body coasted into the portal, vanishing in a blink of an eye.

Alexander breathed relief as the ship was wrapped around in the purple smog of the Immaterium. He disconnected from the ship to relieve himself from the pain the ship was suffering. He took ragged breaths as the lights flickered several times before turning back on. Enginseer Serov reported, in greater calm than before. "Gellar fields... are holding Captain. Commissar Graham reports that the boarders are eliminated except for a few stragglers. They will be dealt with momentarily."

Alexander eased himself onto his feet. "Tell the Commissar to stand ready. Get as much repairs done as possible. We have much to do."

The Commissar returned to the bridge, dried smudges of blood along his face and chest armour piece. "The council will not be pleased with the loss of Bhein Morr. Captain. The world does not have much to defend with."

Captain Alexander wiped the blood of his face. "The world is lost Commissar no matter what our tactics could be. The Purity needs repairs, preferably in the docks of Port Maw. Nevertheless we will be back Commissar and with the numbers we need to retake the world." He tightened his fists as Graham joined his side. "The Traitor legions called for a fight and the Imperial Navy is all too willing to provide it."

 **Author's Notes: F** leet battles is something that I haven't seen much in Warhammer40k so I felt that I should give it a try especially since the new Battlefleet Gothic game was released. I've seen fair examples of fleet battles in other games / series / novels but emulating them is no easy feat. I hope you enjoy the read and feel free to leave a review. Thanks

Regards

MarksmanKNG


End file.
